Vial of Dye
Basics A Vial of Dye (usually just called Dye for short) can be used to change the color of Items. Dye comes in the following colors: It should be noted that silver dye is uncommon, and black dye is very rare. This has the obvious effect of increasing the market value of these dyes. New players are often unaware of this fact and occasionally fall prey to scammers (see dye scams for details). In the October 25th update both White and Brown Dyes were added. Usage You use Dye by double-clicking on the Vial of Dye, and then clicking on item you want to dye. Most armor and weapons can be dyed, though the effects vary among different equipment. Using the same dye on different armors can look very different. It is advised to test out a dye on a single piece of armor before dying your entire set. Some items dye differently from normal, such as the Chaos Axe, Necromancer's Scar Pattern Armor, and female Fissure Monk Armor (you can find guides for dying these at the Guild Wars Guru and OGaming links at the bottom of this article). For example, using blue dye on a Chaos Axe will turn it red. Dye added to armor and weapons can be removed using Dye Remover. However, it is not necessary to remove dye when changing from one color to another (for example, if you have armor that has been dyed red, you do not need to remove the red dye before dying it green.) Note that some weapons and armor (such as Eternal Shields and Elementalist Headgear) cannot be dyed. Also, some items, such as the Eternal Bow and the 15k Scar armor, will accept dye but do not change noticibly when dyed. Dye can be obtained by looting slain enemies, buying them from Dye Traders or trading them with other players. Silver will not make non-metallic parts of the armor shine. For example, the Aeromancer's Armor (15k) is dyed only in the cloth non-metallic parts. The shiny lightning is always white. Dying the set silver will make the cloth parts a light grey as opposed to silver. Dye can also be used on bags. This doesn't affect the character's outward appearance, it just changes the bags' color in the inventory window. Mixing Dyes Note that you can mix Dye by applying one Vial of Dye on a another Vial of Dye or Dye Remover. You may mix up to four Vials of Dye and Dye Removers this way to make your own unique shade. Note that, contrary to logic, mixing two vials of dye only nets you a single vial of dye in return. Due to the lack of a preview function, mixing dyes can be very tedious and creating the wrong mixture could be an expensive mistake with prices of some dyes being so high. Black is the most sought out and expensive dye in the game. Keep close attention on this dye when mixing it with others! You can also use dye remover in dye mixes; in this case the remover acts as the base color of the item the dye is applied to. For example, if you mixed a dye remover and a green dye and applied it to a Necromancer armor (base color Red), the resulting color would look the same as if you had applied a Red + Green mix. Each class's armor has a base color, as follows: Warrior = Yellow, Monk = White, Ranger = Tan, Necromancer = Red, Elementalist = Purple, Mesmer = Green, Assassin = Blue, Ritualist = Orange. Adjacent is a chart of all dye combinations using two and three dyes (except Black). Dye Chart created by Fezz. Thanks go to all those who donated Dyes to this chart. You can also see All dye combinations. Some general tips for mixing dyes: * Mixing Silver with another color produces a dull metallic version of that color. * Yellow + Blue usually makes a dirty yellow, although on some metallic armors it comes out as light blue. * Orange + Green generally makes a light brown color on cloth armor, or a rusty brown on metallic armor. * Red + Green makes a nice orangish bronze on some armors, and a dark brown on others. * Yellow + Purple makes a brown color, slightly lighter than the official brown dye you can choose for your armor when you make a new character. This combination very closely resembles the official brown dye on cloth-based armors, such as Assassin, Ranger, and Monk. * Red + Blue makes lighter purple than the purple dye. * Orange + Purple makes maroon (red with a hint of purple). * Green + Blue makes teal. * Blue + Dye Remover makes a very nice looking purple. * Silver + Blue makes a light teal. * Silver + Purple makes a slightly less vibrant shade of purple. * Green + Purple varies from teal to light purple depending on the armor. On metallic armors (such as Knight's Armor), it appears a darker blue. * Silver + Red makes a lightly less vibrant shade of red (a lighter version of the rich chocolate brown you get upon mixing red + green). * Silver + Yellow + Orange mixes into a gold colored dye. Yellow + Orange is also considered 'gold' but lacks the sheen. Be aware of the gold dye scam! *(Silver + Yellow) + (Silver + Orange) = pure gold dye. *note* makes an ugly reddish color on a 15k canthan armor. * Green + Blue + Green = teal. * Yellow + Green + Orange = gold dye. * Yellow + 3 * Silver = almost white, light yellow on metallic armor. Be aware of the white dye scam (makes tan white on a dragon mask)! Note: This does not look white on Ascalon Necromancer armor or 15k mesmer enchanters armor and looks bone-coloured on Canthan 15k necromancer armour, which is very nice indeed. * Silver + Dye Remover + Silver (in that order) = an alternate near-white combination (makes tan white on a dragon mask) * (Any Color) + Dye Remover will act exactly as the color mixed with the default character armor color. For instance, on a warriors armor, mixing green with dye remover makes an almost neon green, the same result as if you had mixed green and yellow. * Red + Purple + Dye Remover makes a very nice pink dye. * Silver + Red + Red makes a lighter, more traditional pink. * Black + Any color makes a much darker version of this color. * Blue + 3 * Yellow makes a gold color on the Warriors' Plate Armor. * Green + Orange makes a nice gold color for 15K Warrior Kurzick Armor. * Green + dye remove + green makes a really nice dark green color on most armors. If you dye the 15k Canthan Armor with the traditional gold dye, it will come out a bronze-ish color. I have noticed that using dye remover on a clean droks platemail will result in the armor becoming gold. Necromancer Armors behave differently from other classes. The armor's original color comes into play when mixing dyes. For instance, most Necromancer Armors come in Red, so by mixing a simple color like Yellow, you won't get the expected Yellow color. You will instead have that Yellow mixed in with the armor's Red, thus giving you Orange. The only two colors that don't apply to this are Silver and Black. There have also been cases of both colors working together on Necromancer Armor. A 15k Cultist Armor with Blue mixed into Purple will result in having Blue and Purple together, depending on your view angle. If you dye a Chaos Axe a certain color, it will usually become the inverted color of that particular dye. Colors like black cannot be obtained using a Silver dye or white dye mix. You can see how dye affects Chaos Axes at Fezz's dye charts, linked below. Items With Non-Standard Dye Effects *Chaos Axe *Frost Artifact *Storm Artifact Notes *Dye behaves differently depending on the type of armor it is applied to. For some, applying black dye will turn the armor into a dark purplish color. Others may result in more of a dark gray. Before attempting to dye your armor, you may want to consider researching just what the final outcome will be, so you do not waste your dye and your money on an undesired look. *Dye is a somewhat valuable commodity, and as such is sometimes a target for farming. It is commonly believed that dye drops more frequently in pre-Searing. For more information on farming dye in pre-Searing, read the Green Hills County dye farming guide or Bandit Raid Dye Farming (Pre Searing). External Links *Dye Mixing on GuildWars Vault *Dye Mixing on GuildWarsGuru Forums *Fezz's collection of dye charts for every armor type on the OGaming forums (a work-in-progress) *The Naughty Necromancer: The female necromancer's guide to high end armor and dye Category:Dyes